Gorsepaw's Revenge
by iFoxWhisper
Summary: Gorsepaw is an unsure young orphaned tom, he isd always worried for his smaller sister, but he gains his confidence during his first battle. (cookieclan challenge, rated t for bloodshed)


**Here's my fifth Cookieclan Chalange!**

"Windclan is Attacking!" Hailpaw's voice rang across the camp. Goresepaw looked up, those filthy windclan cas! why couldn't they leave Thunderclan alone?

"Battle patrol!" Jaystar stood, "Kinkpelt, Tawnyfoot, Larktail, Blackear, Gorsepaw, Hailpaw, Gingerpaw, Longwhisker and Greyeye!" Goresepaw looked up in surprise, and turned to his mentor, Longwhisker.

"Do you think I'm ready?" he asked, he was only made an apprentice a moon ago!

"I think you are ready." Longwhisker purred, "You have progressed faster than your sister, and are a very good fighter for being a fresh apprentice." Longwhisker touched his tail tip to Gorsepaw's shoulder. Gorsepaw nodded and gulped down the rest of his mouse. as he stood to join the other fighters, his mind whirled, what if something goes wrong? what if he accidentally killed some cat? or worse, what if he got killed? What would Gingerpaw do without him? since their parents were murdered by Windclan they had been inseparable. Hailpaw sauntered up to him. the grey she-cat was pretty,. and a moon older than him and his sister.

"Aren't you happy to be in your first battle?" she asked

"Not really, I'm worried. What is I die? or worse… what if Something happens to Gingerpaw?" He fretted.\

"Oh don't be such a worrier. I'll tell you what, since were the only three apprentices, we will stick together. if something happens to Gingerpaw then, or you, or even me, we can be there for eachother." Hailpaw purred, her green eyes soft seeing he was truly terrified for his sister's safety.

"That sounds good." Gorsepaw nodded. he followed the rest of the warriors out, Leaping over gorse bramble and logs, Gingerpaw on one side, her soft red fur brushing his. she looked at him, her brown eyes soft and loving,

"WE will be fine if we stick together, brother." Hailpaw was on his otherside, her green eyes determined, long sharp claws already extended as if the ground was the pelt of her enemy. Gorsepaw noded, new pride and courage rearing up in him, with his sister and best friend with him, he felt he could roar like a Lionclan warrior. They crested the hill and rushed down into the battle, Crowtail, one of thunderclan's older warriors was pinned by a red she-cat, Gorsepaw leaped on her, his claws scoring through her ears, he screeched,

"Get off our territory!" the she cat was so surprised that she listened and darted away. Gorsepaw looked to see Crowtail struggle to her feet, she nodded and ran off to find Hawktail, the medicine cat. Gorsepaw looked around to find Gingerpaw gone. fear coursed through him, until he saw her and Hailpaw fighting off a windclan apprentice. there was a sharp pain in his hind quarters, and he whirled around to see a black she cat with her claws deep in his hindquarters he hissed and flipped onto his back, kicking her in the face with his back paws, scratching her nose and ;lips. she screeched and let go, rubbing her face with a forepaw. he growled and jumped on her, scoring his claws down her back. she screeched and shook him off, leaving, but the second she left, a heavyweight hit him, it was a very large tom. he snarled and hissed trying to throw the weight off him, but it wasn't working. the tom sunk his teeth into Gorsepaw's shoulder causing him to shriek in pain.

"Gorsepaw!" Gingerpaw screeched.

"Gorsepaw huh? I'm assuming that that is Gingerpaw. you are the son and daughter of Greytalon and Rookfur? they weren't very strong either… you know they fell to my claws like a couple of mice." the tom snarled, "It's your turn. after I'm done with you, I'll get your sister."

"No!" Gorsepaw shrieked and lunged up, surprising the tom as he sunk his teeth into the tom's throat, and tasted sour blood. another weight hit the tom, it was Gingerpaw, clawing at his sides, as Gorsepaw just clung to the tom's throat. the tom let off a sick gurgle, and he died.

"Gorsepaw… you killed him." Gingerpaw whispered as the battle raged on around them.

"He killed Rookfu… and Greytalon. he told me… that he did. and he said after he killed me, he would go after you. I wasn't going to let this stupid murderer live." Gorsepaw huffed, his sides were bleeding a lot, and he was dizzy from blood loss.

"Eagleclaw is dead!" a shriek.

"Retreat!" a windclan cried, and with a rush they were all gone.

"Who did it?" Jaystar limped forward.

"I did." Gorsepaw huffed, "He's the one who killed our parents." he said right before he passed out from blood loss. Longwhisker walked forward and picked up the young tom by the scruff, and began carrying him back to camp. it had been an eventful day for the tom, but h3e would be ok.


End file.
